


Maybe it was Fate (Don't think about it, it might go away)

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry.</p></blockquote>





	Maybe it was Fate (Don't think about it, it might go away)

     Don't talk. It just hurts more. Don't feel. You just get hurt. Will told himself daily, because sometimes he forgot. He stuck his nails in his palm, biting back the reply he thought of when people were jerks to him. Don't anger them. It just makes it worse. Don't let anyone know that you care, or that you hate them, because that just destroys things. Don't love anyone, because they will never love you. Will told himself this every time he got his hopes up, or thought it would be safe to speak up.  
       
Daniel always noticed the silent boy cloaked in the hoodie from across the room. He wondered why he never spoke.  
       
Will always noticed the blue haired boy from across the room. He wondered how he got the courage to speak up.  
       
Maybe it was fate when they found each other. Maybe there was a reason the quiet boy found the person who allowed him to sit up, a reason the blue haired boy found someone who loved him more than anyone ever had. Maybe there's no real answer to that, you just have to enjoy it while it lasts, and not think about why it happened or when it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
